Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker, formerly known as Constance the Giantess, also known as Yvette, the Goblin Queen, is the main antagonist of Monster House. She is Mr. Nebbercracker's housewife who despises children. After being tortured by children for years, she went to live and marry Nebbercracker, Two kids egging her and her house resulted in her death and her spirit taking over the house. At the end of the film, the house exploded after DJ dropped a stick of dynamite in the chimney, thus freeing Constance's spirit. c. 1959-1960..]] She was once a circus star, but the public became bored of her, starting to humiliate her. Then one night, a youthful Nebbercracker approached her and accidentally startled her. After comforting her, he offers to take her away from the circus, thus making Constance feel overjoyed. The next day, Nebbercracker takes Constance somewhere and has her close her eyes and when she opens them after being told to, she becomes jubilant to see an empty place where they can now build their home. Afterwards, Constance marries Nebbercracker. While they continue to build the house one day, two neighborhood kids are intent on playing a funny Halloween prank, and they throw stuff at Constance as she yells at them to get away from her house. After chopping a piece of wood from Constance's cage off, Nebbercracker overhears Constance in trouble and runs to her aid. After Constance tells her the kids are attacking her house, Nebbercracker tells her they're just kids and it's Halloween, but she ignores him by saying it's her house and the kids are hurting it. Trying to calm his wife down, Nebbercrackers tells her to look at him as he says he'll never let anyone mess with her as long as he's with her. Suddenly, an egg hits her and this makes her try to attack the children with Nebbercracker's axe. Nebbercracker tried to take the axe back from Constance, but this made her lose her balance. Trying to steady herself, Constance grabbed onto a lever, only to fall and be buried in cement in the house's basement. Following Constance's death, Nebbercracker completed the house as Constance would've wanted that. Although she died, her spirit didn't leave, so Nebbercracker was forced to take precautions and pretend to be a child hater in order to save children from Constance's wrath. Personality Due to her constantly being tormented for her obese figure Constance would grow to become a child-hating person. Who had only wanted to live the rest of her life with Mr. Nebbercracker. And despises when DJ tells her Nebbercracker to “Let her go” and tries to kill DJ, Chowder and Jenny when they try to destroy her. Trivia *Mew is the New Species Pokémon from the Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strike Back. *Eletric Lady from the A Goofy Movie? * She probably was born in May 18, 1930, looking like she is between 29 and 33 years old. * She died in October 31, 1960. * In early drafts of the film Revealed that concepts for Constance’s character are not used due to deemed to be too disturbing in order to keep the PG rating: * The House that got possessed by Constance has items in it that seem similar to human organs. * In a scrapped idea, Chowder would encounter a mirror in which he would see Constance. * She is voiced by Kathleen Turner. * In the video game, there was a mannequin of Constance as a boss fight in the console versions and the GBA version. In the GBA version, she would keep coming back in more destroyed states. This boss was not included in the DS version. * It is unknown if Constance's mannequin appeared in the mobile version since it is not available anymore, for unknown reasons. * Constance is not seen in DS version of the video game Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fat People